Worst Day of his Life
by Cine
Summary: 1st November 1981 from Remus Lupin's Point of View, the feeling he showed and felt when hearing about James and Lily's death, Peters supposed death, and Sirius being the murderer.


**Authors Notes: ****1st November 1981**** from Remus' point of view! I just love different POV stories, and I've got to say I haven't actually seen so extremely many of those with Remus. pokes everybody Oh, and he obviously uses magic to make his calendar show the info for the right month and mark the current date, silly. ;P Anyway, this is supposed to be a one shot, but you never know, ha-ha.**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry****Potter**** and all the other characters belong to ****J.****K.****Rowling****. I'm simply borrowing them and playing with them. :D **

In a small, shabby house at the edge of a forest, there was a young man sleeping, looking no older than 25. He had short, brown hair, and his dark-brown robes looked like they had been worn for many years, but with good care. He was sleeping on a short, twin-sized bed, and he seemed to be sleeping rather lightly, while twisting around in his bed as if having nightmares. His name was Remus Lupin.

A Muggle clock sitting on a table next to his bed showed that the clock was 2:06am in glowing, red numbers. On the wall, there was a calendar which showed the days and moon-phases of November. There was a red circle, as if done with a marker, around the 1st.

On the left wall of the room, there was a bunch of bookshelves, all filled with books. On the lap of the sleeping person, a book called "Hairy Snout, Human Heart" rested. It was open, but with the cover up, as if the person had fallen asleep reading it.

The room had an impression of an extreme clean-ness, and it looked completely spotless, as if it hadn't been anybody making a mess there, ever.

But though the man was lonely, and hadn't had any visitors in a long time, the above statement wasn't completely true, because once, about half a year ago, there had been frequent visits by the worst mess-makers you could ever imagine. These visits, however, had stopped abruptly when two of his dearest friends; James and Lily Potter had had to go into hiding two months ago.

It had been discovered that Voldemort had been after them, wanting to kill them and their son, Harry Potter, and they had to go into hiding immediately. When it turned out that Voldemort was getting information not only from the inside, but actually from the inside of the little gang called "The Marauders", the suspects were suddenly narrowed down quite a lot. Everybody had at once thought it was Remus, because of his lycanthropy. He was a werewolf, after all – a dark creature.

Though Remus himself, of course, had known that he wasn't a spy, it hadn't helped when he had tried to tell them. His so-called friends refused to talk to him, threw insults at him every time he tried to say something, and had started to simply close their friend out. There was no hope for the werewolf to talk to them, though he hoped that after the war, he would have his friends back again. He missed them so sorely, even though he knew they hated him.

When the fireplace of the other side of the room suddenly lighted up, Remus immediately flew up, but calmed down once he saw the head of an old man with long, silvery hair and beard floating in the middle of it.

"Albus, what business do you have waking me up in the middle of the night?" the younger man asked, chuckling, completely oblivious to the old man's sad expression. The werewolf got up and walked over to the fireplace, happy to see his old headmaster again.

"News, Remus. Sad news, I'm afraid," the old man replied, sighing.

Remus' face-expression fell in an instant. He hated bad news, and by the way the headmaster was acting, this was a piece of _really_ bad news.

"Wh-what?" the werewolf said, stuttering. "It has something to do with Lily and James, doesn't it?" he added, suddenly remembering his dream.

The old man nodded slowly, making Remus take two steps backwards, falling down into an armchair. His face was now completely pale, dreading the news to come.

"What is it, Albus?" he asked with his voice full of fear.

"They're dead, Remus. They're dead. Voldemort came to their house this night, killing them and blasting the house to pieces."

Remus couldn't belive what he was hearing. James Potter, one of his best friends, dead? It couldn't be. It really couldn't be. What about his wife, Lily? Hadn't her eyes always shined with life and love? She couldn't be dead, it was impossible.

"I can't believe it…" he stuttered.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks now, while he sat in complete silence. But then, he suddenly noted that Dumbledore hadn't said a word about Harry.

"B-but what about Harry?" he asked, confused.

"Harry is alive, Remus. He's already been delivered to his guardians," the headmaster answered. Remus, however, was even more confused. Never mind that Harry was not only alive, but he was delivered to his guardian**s**? Since when did Harry have more than one guardian? He only had his godfather, Sirius---

Wait a minute. Sirius had been their Secret-Keeper, and as long as that he didn't tell Lily and James' location to anybody, they would be completely safe. Had Sirius actually cracked under the torture of a Crucatius curse? No, that didn't seem like the Sirius he knew. Sirius was strong, not a person that would easily break under a curse. And Sirius loved James like a brother; he would rather die than to give them to Voldemort!

Dumbledore, however, continued. "When the death curse hit Harry, he somehow reflected it, and it rebounded onto its master. Voldemort vanished."

This piece of information left Remus completely speech-less, and he no longer gave a thought to Sirius. _Harry__Potter__ survived __Avada__Kedavra__Harry__Potter__ killed the Dark Lord? Harry Potter, the little baby, did what no full-grown, powerful wizards have been able to do?_

"You-Know-Who is dead?" the werewolf asked, completely unable to believe this, though a tiny bit of hope was to be heard in his voice.

"He's not dead, I'm afraid. But he is gone, and I don't think he will be back in a while. When the killing curse hit him, he lost all his powers, but he's not completely dead." The headmaster sighed.

"But how did he get to the Potter house? Sirius was their Secret-Keeper and h--," the werewolf started, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"I'm afraid the Secret-Keeper betrayed them," he said quietly, but Remus wasn't going to take that.

"SIRIUS WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" he roared, "You know how much he loathes the Dark Arts and everything included to it! He even hates his parents, he would never go over to the Dark side, and he never was a believer of that Mudblood shit!"

The headmaster rubbed his temples, and sighed. "I've been trying to contact Sirius for over two hours, Remus, but to no avail. He's not at home, not at his hiding place, not at any of his girlfriends places, and no living soul seems to have seen him since Hagrid was at Godric's Hollow picking up Harry. Until we talk to him or Peter, he must be considered guilty."

Remus, though still sad, confused and mad, all at once, accepted this explanation. They would just have to find Sirius and ask him out when they found him, which would probably be in the morning, and he would be declared innocent again…

"Okay," Remus finally said, making Dumbledore smile sadly.

"But I guess you wish to have some time alone to sleep, now," the old man said, not even waiting for Remus to reply before he disappeared from the fireplace.

Remus, however, was absolutely not planning to sleep, and instead, he got up from his chair and started pacing around in the small living room. Lily and James were dead. Harry was alive. Sirius had supposedly betrayed them. God, he just simply couldn't believe this, it just couldn't be. In a couple of moments he would wake up and find out that this was just a nightmare!

He pinched his arm, but to his surprise, he actually felt the pain. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a nightmare. Lily and James really were dead! '_NO, they can't be!'_ his heart shouted. His mind knew better, though. Dumbledore would never lie to him like that, never. If he said it was true, it had to be, difficult to believe or not.

Remus lay down on his bed, and started sobbing silently as grief overcame him, and he realised he would never see his two friends again.

* * *

Remus woke up the next morning by an owl pecking on his window. Out of a habit, he got up and walked over to the window to fetch the paper. He glanced at the headlines, but failed to see that the person he considered his best friend was postered over the whole front page. Instead, he gave the owl 5 Sickles, and it flew away happily.

He dashed over to the coach at the side of the room, and sat down on it. When he cast a second look on the front page, he felt his breath go out of him, and he suddenly remembered yesterday night and his talk with Dumbledore.

_Well, seems like they've found Sirius,_ he said unnecessarily. The _Daily Prophet_'s front page was filled with images of Sirius, together with a street that looked like it had been blown up. What struck Remus as strange, though, was that Sirius was _laughing_ in a way he had never seen his friend laugh before, on the pictures. Remus' eyes darted upwards, and he read the headlines. "Black Insanity", it said, referring to page 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17, but it also said "You-Know-Who defeated by The-Boy-Who-Lived", this time referring to page 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11. The _Prophet_ certainly had had a lot to write about today, he thought, sighing.

He skipped the pages about Harry and Voldemort fast, being sure that they would say something about Lily and James Potter, and seeing as just thinking about them made his heart break, he didn't think it would be smart to read what a stupid paper that didn't even know them had to say.

Instead, he turned to page 12.

Again, the picture of a black-and-white Sirius looked up at him, at the same time as he was laughing madly like if he had just heard the most hilarious joke ever. He didn't look like the Sirius he knew, though. This was not the Sirius with the kind, mischievous, grey eyes and with a fun smile plastered over his lips. This Sirius looked like he was loosing it, and his grey eyes looked mad, in a way Remus couldn't describe properly.

The more and more he read of the article, the more and more he wondered if the journalist was on something. The Sirius he knew would never go over to the Dark side, and he would absolutely not blast up a street full of Muggles!

Remus buried his face in his hands. The last hours, his life had been turned upside-down. He knew, however, that he wouldn't believe what was said about Sirius here until he saw him himself. And when that goal, he got up and walked towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo-powder, stepping into the fire and yelling "Ministry of Magic!"

The next thing he knew, he was standing in the big and splendid hall of the Ministry, in a fireplace next to many more. On the other side of the hall, there were even more fireplaces, all with little queues in front of them. Not really knowing what to do next, he walked towards the golden gates and the security box there. He had to admit he didn't really know where Sirius was, but according to the article, he was first to be brought to the Ministry, and then from there to Azkaban. Hopefully he hadn't already reached his destination. Remus shuddered; just the thought of that place gave him collywobbles.

Reaching the security, he gave the plump little blond witch his name and destination.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, here to see Sirius Black."

The witch, who had been reading the _Daily Prophet,_ looked up and studied him.

"Sirius Black? The man from the paper?" she asked, holding up the _Prophet_ front page and showing him the picture. Remus stiffened.

"Yeah, him," he replied, trying to sound casual. "You don't happen to know if he still is here?"

"I think they carried him that way, I think," she said, pointing downwards to a hall that looked rather smaller than the current one. Remus proceeded to walk the same way.

"Wait, I've got to see your wand!" she yelled after him when he had almost reached the elevators in the hall. He, however, was too deep down in his own thoughts to hear her.

He stepped into one of the elevators. Seeing as it was still very early hours of the morning, including a weekend, there didn't seem to be so many people at the Ministry, and the only other things in the elevator other than him was a couple of paper-planes soaring close to the ceiling.

He stepped off at floor two, at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, guessing that was where they would take Sirius if he still was here. The moment he set a foot into the corridor, he heard a load, roaring laugher, and his thoughts immediately fell on the laughing Sirius on the pictures.

Running through the corridors, trying to find out where the laugher came from, he accidentally ran into a tall man. Scooping himself up from the floor, he quickly apologized before getting up and following the sound yet again. It as then he realised who the man had been.

"Hey, Crouch, wait!" he yelled after the head of the department. _He _had to know where Sirius was!

Bartimeus Crouch turned around, looking at the person who had person who had just ran into him.

"What do you want?" he snapped back.

"I was wondering if you knew where they had taken Sirius Black. I suppose it is his laugher I can hear?" Remus responded, trying to keep his tone polite, even though he would have liked to snap back at the impatient head of department.

"And you are?"

Remus twitched. He really didn't have time for all this questions! Trying to keep his temper steady, he responded.

"Remus Lupin. Please, could you just tell me where he is?"

Crouch grunted, but did reply at last. "Down this corridor, take to the left, then right." He said, before continuing to pace in the opposite direction of Remus'.

Following Barty's directions, he quickly came to a rather big office. There was a whole crowd standing there in a circle, everybody with their wands pointed at one person sitting on the stone floor.

It was Sirius.

His friend was sitting on the floor, dressed in a dark grey, striped robe. His legs were drawn up to his chin, and his head was thrown backwards. His eyes had somehow lost it's usual mischievous glimpses, and it had been replaced with a desperate, mad look. Out of his mouth came the most horrible laugh Remus had ever heard. It was loud, and sounded like an evil emperor's laugh after he had fulfilled a plan. Remus was sure his friend has lost it once for all.

As he entered, the people of the crowd turned their faces towards Remus. He wasn't able to recognize many of the persons, but among the crowd was Albus Dumbledore.

When the older wizard noticed Remus, he instantly walked over to the werewolf, who was standing frozen on the spot looking down at his friend with a look of disgust on his face.

"Remus! I wasn't expecting to see you here—"

The werewolf, however, ignored him. Instead, he addressed to Sirius in a calm voice.

"You killed them, didn't you, Sirius? You're the reason Lily and James are dead."

The convict's laugher stopped immediately, and he lifted his head back up, now looking straight back at Remus. This time, however, Remus was able to spot sadness in his eyes.

Slowly, the Animagus nodded, resuming laughing again.

That little gesture made Remus angrier than he had ever been before. He turned around, his back now facing everybody.

"But that's not all, Remus." Dumbledore said slowly. "He killed Peter. Peter was one of the Wizards he murdered this morning."

As much as Remus had tried to control his temper until this, he now couldn't take it anymore. Shaking with fury, he turned his head and looked straight into the eyes of his old friends.

"GOD DAMN IT SIRIUS, HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY LILY AND JAMES, HOW COULD YOU KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE? HOW COULD YOU GO OVER TO THE DARK SIDE? I FUCKING HATE YOU. NO WAIT, I **_LOATHE_** YOU," the werewolf roared, storming away from the room, hoping he would never again see the person he had once considered his best friend. Little did he know that twelve years later they would meet again.


End file.
